The Little Death
by coldqueen
Summary: ROMY! After six months apart, a misunderstanding, and angry words and actions, Rogue and Remy finally start to heal and come together...but shadowy figures are starting to make their presence known. LEMONS! AND COMPLETED!
1. Proposal

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing, nothing, and nothing. All characters are borrowed temporarily from Marvel. Gotta love that Marvel.

Dedicated to my beta reader** RACHEL**!(who, ironically,has neverseen Evo so had no idea what she was reading)And to **Eileen Blazer** who read it for me, too...but most of all, to **thriller**...whose fics I absolutely love...and she inspired me to try my hand at writing a more mature fic. So...go easy on me, eh? This is my first time doing a love scene.

* * *

The atmosphere in the posh restaurant was tense. The two main contributors were in a stare off of sorts. Neither wanted to give in and neither was amenable enough to speak first. The waiter took care of that by coming to take drink orders. 

The woman ordered a martini and the man a scotch. When the waiter left Rogue finally gave in to the urge to speak. "What do you want me to say, Warren?"

The man leaned forward and stared at the woman intently. "Tell me yes. Come with me to England, Rogue! Leave this life behind before it destroys you." Warren urged her with a plea in his eyes.

"Destroys me? Warren, Ah have been with the X Men for five years. It ain't destroyed me yet."

Warren leaned back into his chair and took a gulp of the scotch the waiter put before him, waving him off before the man could take their food orders. "I'm not talking about that and you know it." Rogue stared obstinately at him, then looked down to peruse her menu. "Rogue-..."

"Ah don't want about it."

"He doesn't even see you, Rogue! Day in and day out you pine for him, and night in and night out he leaves to find female companionship elsewhere. Remy doesn't give a shit about you. He doesn't see you!"

Rogue slammed her menu down. "And you do? Do you see me, Warren!"

"I love you. I've loved you since the night I carried you in my arms through the New York skyline. I would do anything for you. It kills me to see you hurting," Warren pleaded, the sincerity in his voice sparking glances from the tables around them.

"It kills me too. To think of leaving. Xavier's is my home."

"I'll make you a new home."

"They need me."

"No, they don't. The X Men have so many new recruits that they only use you in a teaching capacity now. They don't need you in that way."

Rogue looked down and when she looked up there were tears in her eyes. "Ah need them. Ah need the routine that I have with them. What will Ah do without it?"

Warren felt his heart breaking at her tears but knew that it was too late to stop. "You'll make a new one. What kind of routine is your life, Rogue? During the day, you teach. During the night, you lust for a man you can never have."

Rogue laughed, and it was bitter. "And you? You lust for me when you can't have me."

Warren smiled and looked just as bitter as she sounded. "I don't care, but you know it's not true. Professor Xavier has said many times that if you wanted you could control your powers. There is nothing physical about it. It's all in your mind."

"Then why can't Ah! Ah try and Ah try and it never stops!" Rogue said loudly, finally allowing her tears to fall. Her emerald eyes shone with the light of them and in that moment Warren knew that he would do anything for her.

"It's the place, Rogue. You are so complacent in this place that you can't stop. Come to England with me. Help me set up the new school. While we're there I'll get the best doctors and people to help."

"Is that it, Warren? You want me to go with you so that eventually you'll be able to have my body?" Rogue asked quietly. "You want me?" Rogue pulled her blouse apart a little and flashed her upper breasts to the winged mutant in front of her. "You want to possess me?"

Warren looked away in anger. "That's not it, and you damn well know it. I love you. I love you like no person has ever loved you. If you stay, I don't know if I'll be able to live without you. You're the reason I joined the X Men. So I could be near you."

Rogue sighed. "And my feelings? What about them?"

"They are what they are. I'm tired of arguing with you. I won't wait for you forever, Rogue," Warren said quietly, before gesturing for the waiter to return and take their order.

Rogue sat there quietly while he ordered for them and watched as he finished off his scotch. "Do you know...that when Gambit first came to Institute...Ah waited for days for him to approach me? Ah was sure that he would and Ah was all fired up to turn him down on any offer he made. Just a month and a half before, he had taken me to New Orleans and Ah thought we'd made a connection. Ah was attracted, so attracted."

Rogue sat there for a moment in silence and knew that Warren was studying her face through his azure eyes. "He never approached me. He flirted, yes, but he flirts with every woman. It hurt. But soon Ah welcomed even that pain. Sometimes Ah think Ah'm still waiting for him to see me and to come to me." Rogue was crying now, her Goth make-up smearing on her face as she rubbed at it. "Ah don't want to wait anymore, Warren, but Ah'm not sure how to stop."

Warren fell from his chair and knelt in front of Rogue, his hands gripping her arms where they were wrapped around herself. "Marry me, Rogue. Let me take away your pain."

Rogue clenched her gloved hands on his larger ones and nodded. "Ah'll go with you to England. But not that. Not yet."

Warren nodded. "Not yet? That's gives me hope."

Rogue smiled through her tears and knew that she must look like hell. "Well...that makes me hungry. Where's our food?"

Warren smiled back as he settled back into his chair, still holding her hand. "It's coming. We'll...uh...leave in two days. Xavier has meetings and papers for me to sign before we go."

Rogue stared at her empty plate and nodded to herself. She was leaving. Leaving the Institute. Leaving her team. Leaving Remy. And somewhere deep inside, her heart eased. Finally.

* * *

When Rogue and Warren returned home to the Institute, only a few windows were still lit up. Warren's driver opened the back doors of the sleek town car Warren had rented and let the overly inebriated duo out onto the front steps. As they both tripped on the first step they burst out laughing. Rogue's chignon had come undone somewhere around Highway 95, and Warren had removed his overcoat that hid his wings somewhere around the same spot. Warren was laughing so hard that he was losing feathers on the steps and as they fell about them much like snow, he wrapped his arm around Rogue's waist and pulled her close. "Give me a kiss?" 

"Why?"

"Because I love you. And we're moving in together?" Warren said in a slightly slurred voice. For once they were both happy, if slightly oblivious to the audience watching them from behind the curtains of the study that just happened to have a great view of the front steps.

"What are they doing?" Kitty asked, her view being blocked by Kurt's big blue head.

"Nothing. They are just standing there," he whispered in his slight German accent.

Jean giggled. "Why are we whispering?"

Kitty giggled back. "We don't want them to hear us."

Scott, Remy, and Logan glanced at each other over their respective reading materials at the other end of the study. Finally the curiosity got the better of them.

"Who are you three looking at?" Scott asked.

Kitty giggled again. "Warren and Rogue."

At the name of his paramour, Remy perked up. "Why?"

Kitty and Jean giggled together before walking away from the window and over to the men. "Didn't anyone tell you, Remy?" Jean asked, with a glint in her eye.

"Non, what?"

"Warren asked Rogue to dinner."

"And she agreed?" Remy asked incredulous. Since he had come to the Institute four years ago, he had never known Rogue to go on a date. He had been very observant of the woman, having a massive lust on her since they had met had pretty much guaranteed that. He had not approached her however. Something in her and his fascination with her had frightened Remy. Something that had spoken of long commitments and dreams that a playboy such as himself should never have.

"Yep. And I know something that none of you know!" Kitty said, excited beyond her wildest dreams. It wasn't often that she knew gossip before anyone else and this bit was juicy.

"What?" They all asked, excluding Logan who would not deign to lower himself to asking for gossip.

"Warren is going to ask Rogue to go to England with him!"

"Really?" Logan said the first to get over his shock. The rest were still kind of open mouthed.

Kitty nodded before almost falling off the couch laughing. "I mean...like...wow! That gorgeous millionaire with looks of an angel wants her to like...marry him!"

"Marriage? With Rogue?" Remy asked, not sure what to say. It had never occurred to him that she would leave. That she would abandon the X Men so that she could live with another man in some far away place. Somewhere where he couldn't look at her everyday and suffer the thoughts of things he would do but couldn't.

"Yeah...are you like deaf, Remy?" Kitty asked, still in full blown giggle fit.

From the window, Kurt made an outraged sound. "He's making out with mein schweister on the front steps! I'll kill him!" Kurt yelled before bamfing away.

"Oh, shit!" Kitty said before running and phasing through the walls and towards the front door. The others followed at a slightly slower pace but still got there in time to watch Kitty pull open the door.

On the front steps, with Rogue laughing away riotously, Kurt was on top of Warren choking him. Kitty stood there with a shocked look on her face, while the others quickly pulled Kurt off. Warren sat there on the front steps and looked up at the crowd around them with a silly grin on his face, despite the black eye already forming. "I asked Rogue to marry me..." He explained before passing out.

Everyone looked at Rogue and even Kurt stopped struggling enough to look at her. Rogue grinned and stopped laughing. "Ah said yes." She started giggling again and finally had to be carried to her room by Logan.

The others took care of Warren and Rogue wrapped her arms around Logan as he carried her up the stairs. "You okay, Stripes?"

"Yeah. Ah'm great! We're not getting married immediately. We're going to settle in first. Then Ah said we'd think about it, but he's sure, Logan. He wants to marry me and said nothin' Ah said would change that. He loves me." _Unlike a certain other someone_, Rogue thought and felt tears prick her eyes. _Will my pain ever stop?_

"Yeah, well. You probably won't remember half of what he said in the morning. You're drunk, baby girl."

"Yeah...Ah know...it's wonderful!"

Logan smiled and it was more like a hyena grin than his usual smile. Rogue could feel him doing something with his hands behind him and heard water start running. "Logan...what are you doing?"

He started to lower her gently but when she started to fight he dropped her...hard...into the bathtub...Then, chuckling evilly, he turned on the shower and ice cold water beat down on Rogue. Struggling to get up, she screamed obscenities at Logan as he left her there to suffer.

Now disturbingly sober, Rogue stomped her way from the bathroom to her room and delighted in slamming the door. Since it was the summer no students were at the Institute, all of them preferring to go on vacation or home to their families. Rogue could hear that several of her friends were still trying to help Angel up to bed but didn't go help. She needed some time alone. Things were happening at a rate that was starting to give Rogue a head ache.

Rogue began to strip off her clothes, draping the long black dress over a chair to dry. It had a slit in the side, slightly ripped higher by Logan's man handling, and was one of Rogue's most expensive dresses. Now it would have to be sent to the dry cleaners thanks to Logan's lesson.

Rogue walked around her room in her underwear and high heels and was reaching for her robe when a slow applause started to come from the shadows on the other side of the room. Rogue didn't turn, already knowing who it was.

"What do you want?"

A match flared to life and briefly illuminated his face. "Me, chère? After that show, I don' need a t'ing."

Rogue tied her robe and turned slowly to study the man slouching against her dresser. "Leave."

"Is dat any way to treat a guest, Rogue?"

Rogue gritted her teeth, no where in any mood to deal with him at the moment. "Uninvited guests don't get courtesy."

Remy ground out his cigarette against his boot heel and slowly walked towards her. Rogue took a small step back and felt the edge of the closet door bite into her back. It hurt her just enough to make her brave. "Why are you here?"

Remy stopped mere inches away and slowly pushed a wet strand of white hair off her face. "If Remy knew that, chère, he'd know everyt'ing."

Remy started to step closer, but Rogue put her hand on his chest and stopped him. "Don't."

"Why not?" Remy asked with a bitter note, leaning down to sniff at her hair. Rogue turned her face away and slid away. She walked to the door and opened it.

"Because Ah said, sugah. Now get out."

Remy shrugged and moved as if to walk out, then in a surprise move, slammed the door and pushed Rogue against it. Rogue put her hands on his chest to keep him from come too close, but their legs were interlinked and she could feel every inch of _him_ pressed hard against her. "Why are you doing this? Is it cause Ah'm with Warren, now? Does that get you? That Ah'm not goin' to pine after you anymore?" Rogue asked, deliberately trying to hurt him. She wanted him far away, where he couldn't evoke the reaction that he was. Her legs were weak and she wanted desperately to lean into his embrace. He was making her all tight and wet at the same time as he wound her up and made her want to scream.

Remy grinded his manhood against Rogue and reaching down lift one of her legs around his own so that their contact was much more intimate. Then he started to grind again. Biting down his own moan, he felt Rogue begin to respond, even through his jeans. "Warren? He got nothin' to d with us Rogue."

Rogue slapped at his chest. "Four years, Remy? Four years Ah waited, and you make your move the night Ah decide to be with Warren? Some coincidence, sugah!" Rogue panted. She was sweating and knew that Remy knew how she was reacting. She had to make him let her go.

Rogue grinned and instead of pushing him away, pulled Remy close. "Aren't you afraid, Rem'? What about my powers? Don' want me to know all your lil' secrets then Ah suggest you let me go."

Remy laughed and stepped away. Rogue felt disappointment but knew it was for the best. She stepped away from the door and reached for the knob but Remy grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the bed. Rogue pulled at him. "Stop. What are you doin'?"

"Chère, I'm doin' somethin' I shoulda done a long time ago." Remy pushed Rogue on the bed and straddled her close. "I'm doin' something we shoulda done a long time ago."

* * *

**LEMON! WARNING! LEMONAGE! DO NOT READ ON IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ A LEMON!**

"Remy...we shouldn't..." Rogue started but was interrupted when Remy flipped her over onto her knees. "Remy!"

Remy pulled her by her hips and grinded into her rear, watching as Rogue started to claw at the sheets. "You like it, Rogue? When I touch you here?"

Rogue refused to answer and gasped when Remy pulled her up by the hair so that they were both kneeling on the bed, her back to his front. He used one hand to hold her close and the other to untie her robe. Rogue tried to push his hands away but Remy pulled down her robe and trapped her hands in it. Without his moving the robe from between them there was no way to get her hands free.

"Remy..."

"Rogue...you notice your powers? They no work with me. You know why?"

Rogue opened her eyes wide and realized what he was saying. On the porch, when she'd been with Warren she'd started to drain him and had pushed him down to stop the pull. With Remy, on her bed, he was touching her skin to skin and nothing was happening. Even as she thought it, though, her powers kicked on and started to pull.

Remy felt it and growled. "Oh, no, chère. Not tonight. Tonight, you're mine." Remy bit down on Rogue's neck at the same time he slid a hand down into her panties. The twin shocks distracted Rogue enough that she subconscious kicked her powers back off. Remy grinned and kissed his way back up her neck to Rogue's ear. "You know why they no work with me, Rogue? Cause you're mine. All of you. And nothin' you do is goin' to change that."

Remy slid a finger into Rogue and she jerked against him as his slightly roughened digit started to move. "Remy...what are you doing to me?" She gasped into the air, pulling at her hands, knowing that she was at his mercy.

"I'm makin' love to you Rogue. No one will do to you what I can, Rogue. No one," Remy whispered against her neck. Rogue was started to jerk harder and he could feel her clench around his finger. Grinning evilly he slid another longer finger in with the one and laughed a bit when Rogue moaned. Unconsciously her legs opened wider for his fingers and Remy took advantage by sliding a leg in between. The feel of his leg and his fingers between her legs made Rogue moan and she started slide against his leg, forcing his fingers deeper.

"Dat's it, chère...you like it? When I touch you?"

Rogue nodded, her head thrown back onto his shoulder so that he could see her biting her lips to keep from moaning. The sight of her slightly bouncing chest had Remy salivating. He used his free hand to roughly grasp one of her breasts and pull her closer. He tweaked her nipple and laughed when Rogue gasped.

"D'you know how long I've wanted you, Rogue? Since I firs' saw you, in da fight with Magneto. Even then I wanted to push you agains' the wall and fuck you. Dat excite you, chère?" Remy could tell it did by the way she creamed around his fingers. "D'you know how I stayed away for so long, Rogue?"

Rogue was almost about to orgasm and could barely hear his words but she shook her head anyways. "No...Remy...please...Ah..."

"I know, Rogue," Remy laughed, moving his fingers faster and faster and gripping her closer and rougher than before. "But do you know? I could stay away because every time I fucked another woman, I saw your face. I saw your body and I screamed your name. Every time I touched myself I saw your face, I imagined it was your mouth on my cock and it made me cum every time."

Rogue's eyes snapped open as wave after wave of euphoria moved through her body. It was like that part of her was pulsing and every time it did a new synapse fired in her body. She felt weak and strong and horny all at once. At the same time, Remy pushed another finger into her already wet and sensitive body and pushed her to higher pleasure.

"Remy...please!"

Remy laughed. "Please, what?"

"Ah...Ah..."

"What, Rogue? All you have to do is say it..."

"Ah need you!"

Remy stopped laughing and bit at her neck. "Need me? Where?"

"Ah need you...in me...hard..."

Just saying the words pushed Rogue over the edge and she came onto his hand, screaming into his mouth.

Remy wasted no time divulging himself and Rogue of their remaining clothes. By the time Rogue was aware enough to even speak after that mind-blowing orgasm, Remy already had her on her back and was poised to take her.

"Remy?"

Remy froze, so tight with tension that he was shaking a bit. He leaned down and kissed Rogue softly. "Yeah?"

Remy had his eyes closed so he only felt her smile. "Ah need you."

Remy smiled back and sank into her slowly while he kissed her for the first time. The twin penetrations of his tongue in her mouth and his dick in her pussy made Rogue shiver in delight and wriggle in need. Unlike the fevered possession of her body like before, this time Remy went slow. He moved in and out in slow, measured movements, designed to drive Rogue out of her mind.

Soon, she was slowly going up the escalating path of orgasm and was taking him with her this time. He kept to the pace, however, and had her begging for more.

"Remy...please..."

"Please...what? God, I love your body...what do you need Rogue?"

"Ah need you...faster...harder...you're killing me!" It was the desperate note in her voice that finally got Remy to take notice.

Remy kissed her fiercely, losing all rhythm and rhyme in the face of the love of his woman. She needed him, and he couldn't deny her.

He began to thrust deeply, slamming into without care. The only sounds that were made after that were moans and guttural slaps as they took of each other in a feast of flesh. Neither cared how much noise they made, nor did they care that along with love marks, tomorrow there would be bruises and scratches. What began as a slow, torturous love-making was devolving into violent fucking that was more about taking the other than the love that had brought the two together.

Rogue writhed beneath Remy's ministrations as his rough, combat worn hands rushed over her body and pulled her closer. She felt small and feminine beneath him and reveled in it. She had never felt so...like a woman than she did in this moment. She never wanted to give that feeling up.

Remy couldn't think. All he could do was feel. Feel how soft she was beneath him. Feel how hot they were getting as the friction rose higher and higher. And feel how right it felt to be inside her. He never wanted to let go.

Even as they both thought it, the spiraling pleasure wound tighter and tighter between them until a familiar feeling started to burn where they connected. Rogue squeezed her thighs around Remy's hips and bit her lip.

"Remy...oh...Gawd...Ah can't..."

Remy grinned as sweat poured down his face and he slammed a bit harder into her. "Don't hold on, Rogue...I'll catch you...I promise..."

Rogue screamed as she came, and it was like the world was brighter and quieter and all that was left was her and Remy and what he was doing to her. A nuclear bomb could have gone off and she'd not have noticed. As Remy began to move faster and faster inside her, finally slamming himself over spot inside her that started a whole different sort of pleasure, Rogue screamed. Waves of pleasure were streaming out of her core and her legs fell from his hips in weakness. She was limp, a victim to the pleasure that made it impossible for her to move.

As Rogue finally hit her peak, she clenched around him and even as she eased down and out, she was pulling Remy to his peak. As he thrust into her one last time, his seed streamed out, jetting into the secret crevices of her body, claiming her as his.

Remy collapsed on top of her, as weak as she. That had been the most powerful sex he'd ever had and even the thought of doing it again couldn't get a physical reaction out of him. He was just...done.

They fell asleep like that, curled together in exhaustion, his head on her breast, and her hands in his hair. In the morning, he would wake alone. Rogue would be gone.

* * *

A/N Okay...so...do we like? Do we want more? Cause I've got more in mind. Wanna preview of the next chapter? Let's just say that tonight's "action" didn't alter Rogue's plans one bit...okay...maybe a bit. 


	2. Repercussions

Disclaimer: Marvel owns every character mentioned in my story...they even own a bit of me...or my heart at least...I'm making no money doing this...I do this...for fun...

* * *

Rogue knocked lightly on Warren's door in the pre-dawn light that crept through the hall window. She knew he had to be hung over but she had to speak with him immediately. She knocked again.

When the door flew open it wasn't the usual angelic countenance that Warren wore that faced her. He looked more like a demon than an angel. "What?"

"Good morning to you too, sugah," Rogue replied before sliding past him and into his room. "Ah need the keys to your New York apartment."

Warren sighed and shut the door. Without the light from the hall the room went from shadowy haven to gloomy and doomy. "Why?"

"Ah thought Ah could stay here until we leave but Ah can't. So, Ah wanna stay in your apartment until we can go."

"Why are you still pretending that you're going?"

Rogue turned from where she'd been looking through the blinds of the window surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I walked past your room last night, Rogue. Hell, me, Kitty, and Jean all walked past. We know. I know. I don't expect you to come with me, Rogue," Warren said bitterly. He had been so close, so close to having her with him. And then Remy had gone and fucked it up for him again.

"Really? Cause Ah am going."

Warren scoffed. "Why? You got what you wanted. You and Remy are 'together'. That's what you've wanted for four years. Why do you need me?"

"Ah don't. But Ah can't stay. Last night was a fluke. It was just him thinking that this was his last chance to fuck me. That's all. Ah wanna leave."

Warren studied Rogue and wondered how she could be so blind. Even piss-poor drunk last night he had seen the look of jealousy and envy in Remy's eyes. Remy was as in love with Rogue as Rogue was with him. Did Warren really want to tear these two apart just so he could have a chance with the woman he'd had a crush on for five years?

"Here are my keys...ummm...you can take my car for now..." Warren said as he handed Rogue his keys.

"Thanks, Warren. Don' tell anyone, okay?"

Warren smiled. "Not a soul."

Rogue smiled and picked up the bag she'd left outside the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll have my travel agent send you the travel arrangements."

"Yeah," Rogue nodded and walked away. Was she really making the right choice? As she passed her doorway, she couldn't resist a peak into her old room. There, sprawled across her bed was Remy. Even sleeping he was an immense presence. Rogue was tempted to go in, to touch him one last time, but she stayed her course. If she touched him she doubted she'd have the resolve to do what needed to be done. She couldn't stay. She wasn't willing to play this game again.

* * *

**Six Months Later

* * *

**

"Mail call! Mail call! All students report to the front hall! Mail call!"

For two minutes that diatribe repeated, thoroughly making hung over Remy regret ever joining a team with two of the most powerful telepaths on the planet in it. Every afternoon, without fail, that nice little mental yell paraded through his head and thoroughly drove him mad with pain. Finally, Professor Xavier was happy with the amount of people in the front hall because he stopped the mental announcement.

Upstairs, in bed, Remy thanked God for it. He had once again over-imbibed in spirits last night and was already regretting it. However, he was growing used to it, seeing as it was something he had been doing more and more often lately. All in pursuit of getting _her_ out of his head.

Covered only by his boxers, Remy rose from bed and groggily headed towards the bathroom at the end of the hall. Unfortunately for him, outside his room were two of the younger members of the school, both girls. Their loud giggles alerted him to the fact that even boxers weren't enough covering for walking around a school. Swearing, he dragged on a robe and braved the hallway again.

The girls were gone, probably off telling their friends that they'd seen Remy without clothes on, so Remy headed for the shower. After bumping into Kurt, Scott, and Logan, the last two telling Remy to put more clothes on, he finally reached it. Only to walk in on Storm.

The weather witch was just stepping out of the shower when Remy waltzed in and they both froze. Remy studied the ebony woman before him and for the first time that morning, smiled. "Mornin', Stormy."

Ororo smiled back as she drew a towel around her body. She wasn't embarrassed by the situation as some others would have been. She was approaching her forties but knew that she was still quite attractive. Besides, he had already seen her body. They indulged in a brief affair not long after he'd joined the X Men, but that had ended many years ago. "Good morning, Remy. I find that sometimes, it's good to knock."

Remy laughed and closed the bathroom door. "And miss dis sight? Not for all de diamonds in the de world, chère."

"Oh, Remy...flattery gets you no where," Ororo replied while running a brush through her hip length hair. She felt his eyes on her and knew that he still found her attractive. Tempting as it was, she knew that nothing would come of the attraction. Everyone in the Institute was still painfully aware of just who it was the Remy yearned for. Every night, if not on a mission, Remy left the mansion for hours and would return drunk out of his mind. When his teammates could, they got him into bed and all had heard just who it was that he called for in his drunken stupors.

Remy ran a hand down Ororo's arm and felt that he still had his morning erection. Grinning devilishly he pressed his body against her back. "How you feelin', Stormy? Up to a little action?"

Ororo smiled because then again, Rogue wasn't here, now was she? Ororo had needs too. Remy was very attractive, with his long lanky body and that tousled hair. His bedroom eyes drew her to him and the skills he had in the bedroom were legendary. Just as Ororo was thinking that maybe she would give in, just this once, someone banged on the door and startled them out of their reverie.

"Come on! How long does it take to have a shower!"

"Go away, Jamie!" Remy shouted, turning back to Ororo knowing that the moment was lost. "Chère?"

"No, Remy. We will not indulge this time," Storm patted his cheek in a maternal manner. "Besides...I do not like being called another woman's name."

Remy blushed, all too aware of his slip with Ororo a few months ago. They'd both been drunk but lord knew, the woman wouldn't forget or let him forget. "True. I don' think I'd like Logan cutting me to ribbons either, chère."

Ororo blushed and turned angry eyes from the mirror to him. "Who told you?"

"A little chatte."

"Kitty? She wouldn't...excuse me, Gambit. I have matters to attend to," Ororo said, storming out fully intent on giving Kitty a piece of her mind. Remy chortled to himself over the little mischief he'd just caused and continued in his morning ritual. After the shower, he headed to the kitchen for coffee. There were children running about and several adults trying to keep them in line. Remy laughed at the sight of his fellow X Men trying to keep hyper stimulated teenagers in line and continued to the kitchen. After breakfast, which had been over hours ago, the kitchen was off limits to the students, due to the number of fires and accidents when they were allowed to run rough-shod over it. When he walked in the room fell silent, or as silent as ten people could let it be. They all stared at Remy as if he had an extra head and he felt slightly disconcerted.

"What?"

"Nothing," five of them said, while the other half just shook their head.

Remy crossed his arms and glared resolutely from the doorway. "What?"

Just then Kitty came bounding down the hall behind him, singing obnoxiously. "_Going to the chapel and I'm gonna get MARRIED! Going to the chapel and I'm_- GAMBIT! Oh, my god! I totally didn't see you! Did you hear? We're totally invited to a wedding!"

Inside the kitchen, everyone prepared themselves for the outburst. Gambit didn't yell, however, merely asked, "Who's?"

"Archangel's! It totally doesn't say who he'd marrying, but like we all know-oh...oops..."

So Rogue was getting married. Big shocker. He didn't care. They'd never had anything that even resembled a relationship or even a friendship. So why was a there a boiling pit of hatred for Warren in his stomach?

"Really?" He replied, nonchalantly. "When's the wedding?"

"Ummm," Kitty looked around him into the kitchen uncertainly and the others stared obstinately. They were not getting involved. "In a week. We're all invited. The Prof said that we can't all go because some people have to stay and take care of the school."

Remy turned around and walked all the way into the kitchen, ignoring the stares everyone was giving him. "Interestin'."

"You're not...upset?" Jean asked, ever the concerned friend.

"Non, why would I be?" He grinned flirtatiously with her over his coffee before levying himself up onto the counter. He didn't notice that by doing so, his robe had slid open and he was flashing an excellent view of his chiseled chest and that light trail of hair that circled his belly button and slid lower...into an area just under his pajama pants. The girls noticed, and the guys noticed that the girls noticed.

Luckily, the professor chose that moment to wheel into the room. "Ah, I'm glad we're all together. I have some announcements. Instead of heading to Muir Island for the wedding later this week, we'll be leaving today. There are several matters that must be attended to at the new school and this is giving us the opportunity to test our new faculty over there. I've decided who's going to stay and who is going to go just a few minutes ago. Attending with me to Muir Island, is Jean, Scott, Kitty, Kurt, and Piotr. The rest of you will stay here-..."

"I wan' to go."

"Remy, I understand-..."

"I'm goin'."

The professor didn't need his telepathy to tell that Remy's resolve was complete. He sighed. "Alright. Remy will be attending as well. The rest of you are to stay and do your best to keep the students in line. I know that the larger number of them will make this difficult, so I'm authorizing the use of a higher number of Danger Room sessions, not to be overseen by Logan," the professor said to the light titters of his team. He pointed a finger at Logan menacingly. "I want my students alive when I return."

"Chuck, would I hurt a student?" Logan asked, an evil grin on his face.

"Not intentionally, but it's your subconscious that worries me. Ororo, you keep him in line. On a side note, I'd like you all to keep an eye on our newest recruit, Sam's little brother and sister. With their brother on staff I'm not sure they're understanding that they have to listen to the rules as well. Alright, my X Men, suit up. We leave in two hours."

* * *

"How could you do that, Betsy?"

"I thought it was funny, luv," Betsy replied while sharpening her practice swords. Rogue was on the other side of the room, well out of range for the swords. She had a feeling she was going to piss Betsy off.

"It's not funny. They're gonna think Ah'm marrying Warren!"

Betsy hesitated. "Now what's wrong with that idea? I'm doing it."

"Don' give me that tone. I don' want them to think Ah am! They're goin' to come here all excited and find out he's marryin' you!"

"So?"

"Kitty's probably going to get off the jet and scream at me about how happy she is for me, the professor will..."

"The professor knows."

"Yeah, but Ah bet he didn't let the others in on it! When Ah left New York, Warren still thought he was goin' to marry me and so did the X Men."

Betsy laughed, remembering the scene where Rogue made it very clear she wasn't marrying Warren...and how it had sent Warren into Betsy's arms for which she was eternally grateful to Rogue. "So? We'll give 'em a surprise! It'll be funny! Trust me!"

Rogue scoffed, and pushed her long hair out of her face. "Yeah, for you. Ah'm goin' to have to deal with everyone askin' me what went wrong or what happened."

"And then you get to tell them that you arrived and proceeded to fuck Sean into oblivion."

"Ah did not! Ah broke up with Warren and then I...dated Sean." Rogue replied, referring to the two months she had slept with Sean. To everyone around them it had seemed like lust at first sight that had morphed into a short-lived fling that most of the people on faculty loved to tease the two about. Rogue knew the truth, however. She had been trying to erase the feel of Remy on her. Trying to erase that night.

"Dated? Is that what they're calling it now?" Betsy looked teasingly over her shoulder and through her lilac hair at Rogue. Rogue glared back and picked up a stuffed angel doll to throw at Betsy. The mutant sensed it coming and used her katana to slice through it. "Damnit, Rogue! Warren got that for me at the fair."

Rogue grinned and left the room before Betsy could slice her up. The Brit was known for her temper and Rogue loved poking at it. In fact, Rogue loved everything about the new school. With her continually getting stronger control over her abilities, it was like a new start for her. No one was flinching when she came near, nor did anyone avoid her out of guilt, for control over their own powers or for being able to touch when she couldn't. Now, she could, and she delighted in it. For that, she was thankful to Remy. He had proven to her that her inability was in her head, and that with proper mental preparation she could touch for limited amounts of time. The longest continual contact without absorbing was two hours. After that she had to break contact for at least ten minutes. Then she could touch again.

Rogue walked unhurriedly down the halls. The dozen or so students they had here were very excited over the coming nuptials. At the moment they were all in class. If she remembered correctly, it was Mutant Ethics, taught by none other than Erik Lensherr, aka Magneto. He wasn't a permanent member of staff but flitted between here and the school in Bayville. Emma Frost, the Britain campus of Xavier's School for the Gifted headmaster, had felt it ironic to ask the aging mutant to teach a short term class on it. After all, who knew ethics better than the diabolical leader himself?

Speaking of Emma Frost, Rogue had to talk to her about an issue with the professor's visit. Rogue knocked on Emma's office door and waited until Emma called out to go in. "Hello, Rogue. What can I do for you?"

"Ah had a question about where everyone's going to be sleeping for the week," Rogue started as she sat in one of the uber cushy seats in front of the desk. "With the pipe burst on the east wing, we only have four spare rooms. The plumber says he'll have the pipe fixed today, but the cleaning crew can't get out here until Friday, and that's wedding day so I'm not sure we want them here then."

"Xavier has informed me of who is coming and I don't see a problem. It's going to be a relatively small wedding. The non-mutants are staying on the mainland."

"Ah know, but with everyone from the lab staying here now too, we're getting a bit limited on space. The east wing alone was six bedrooms, and the south wing is no where near finished. Which reminds me, some of the students have taken to playing around down there. Maybe someone should say something."

Emma smiled. "I'll take care of it, Rogue. So, what's really on your mind?"

Rogue knew that Emma didn't need to use her telepathy to see that something was wrong. She was probably broadcasting her thoughts to every telepath in the vicinity. "Ah...Ah'm curious. Who's coming from the X Men?"

Emma raised her eyebrow, but didn't push. "Shadowcat, Colossus, Nightcrawler, Cyclops, and Jean Grey. No, wait...there was a last minute addition...Gambit. He's coming to." Emma studied Rogue's face, watching as panic, horror, and finally resolve flitted across it. "Is that a problem?"

"No! Where are we putting them all?"

Emma sighed. "Since I've been informed that Ms. Grey and Cyclops are sharing a room, and Shadowcat and Colossus as well, we're going to have to put Nightcrawler and Gambit in the same room. The professor, of course, has his own room."

Rogue leaned back and considered the blonde before her and her motives. "Have you told Moira? That he's coming."

"I'm sure she's aware."

Rogue sighed. "You could have told her."

"I don't interfere in relationships, Rogue. What happens, happens."

"Yeah, sure. But Ah bet you ain't told him Lucas is here."

Emma froze and coolly studied Rogue as she leaned forward. "That is Lucas's business. If he doesn't want his father to know he is living here-..."

"Hiding here. He's hiding and you damn well know it. You also know that the prof is going to sense him the second he steps...rolls onto the island. Haven't you considered just what Lucas's intentions are?"

Emma rose coolly and walked around the desk. Kneeling in front of Rogue, she grasped the Southerner's hands. "I know you don't trust him, but he came to us for help. We are obligated to give it."

Rogue pulled away and stood up. "Not to murderers."

"Rogue, you know as well as I that mutants without control are dangerous. They don't intend to be. They just are. It was better that we keep him in stasis here than to let him go free."

"Yeah, whatever. Listen, I got a flight class to teach. We'll talk later at the faculty meeting," Rogue said, leaving quickly. She knew now that she should never have talked to Emma. It wasn't that Rogue didn't like the woman, Emma was perfectly...civil. Rogue didn't like her motives, however, because it was painfully obvious that Emma was keeping things to herself.

Rogue strode out onto the open field in front of the school and studied the three students before her. They were the only three out of the fifteen current students who had the ability to fly for one reason or another. Since Rogue was the only instructor who could fly, that meant she was the only one to help them with that.

"Helmets on?" The trio nodded their heads. "Alright, let's fly."

* * *

All seven current members of the faculty and all fifteen students were standing on the front lawn talking when the Blackbird II landed. With a hand movement from Emma they straightened up and shut up. Slowly, the tension killing them, the students did as they were told. They were dying to see the X Men, who had become legendary in their young eyes from all the news coverage dedicated to them. Most didn't even realize that Rogue had once been _that Rogue_, one of the first members of the X Men.

The ramp lowered to the ground from the undercarriage of the jet and Professor Xavier wheeled himself down. Behind him, two by two, his X Men descended. Jean and Scott, holding hands, Kitty and Kurt talking excitedly while they looked around and finally Piotr and Gambit, both silent. Almost immediately, Remy's eyes locked onto Rogue. They stared at each other with twenty feet between them but both were remembering the last time they'd seen each other. Remy was remembering looking at her sleep, after their night of love. Rogue was remembering him lying in the middle of her bed, taking up all the covers.

Sean broke the contact by loping his arm around Rogue's neck and pulling her close. "Who's the redhead? She's hot." He whispered in her ear.

Rogue laughed. "That's Jean, and she's taken."

"Damn. Well, I guess you get to keep me company, ducky."

"Ah think you need to keep yourself company," Rogue grinned at him, trying hard to ignore the approaching X Men and one in particular.

"MEIN SCHWIESTER!" Kurt shouted, finally noticing his sister standing there. He transported over and picked Rogue up for a big hug.

"Jesus, Kurt! You tryin' to kill me!" Rogue yelled gasping for breath. By the time Kurt had put her down and moved on to meet the rest of the faculty, the X Men had arrived and been introduced. Rogue started to turn and join the rest of the people walking back to the mansion behind them, when someone grabbed her hand.

Rogue knew who it was without looking, but she turned anyways. "Welcome to Muir Island, Gambit."

"Bonjour, chère. Miss me?"

Rogue smiled, and it was sad. "No."

Remy jerked Rogue close and gritted his teeth. "Too bad."

He smashed his lips to her in a painful way that spoke of long nights of yearning and anger that was still raging. When he released her there was a bruise on her wrist and tears in her eyes. "I just came to wish you a happy marriage, chère. Den I leave."

Remy stalked past her and into the mansion, leaving Rogue once again to her choices and her mistakes.

* * *

Ah, another chapter. Love! Oh, sweet love! How you pain us so.

Just so you know...more lemons are coming...don't get your panties in a twist...and for anyone interested...this is also up on the adultfanfiction site. They loves it over there. I didn't write anything different though. Odd...most people tone it down for over here. Not me! I gots nothing to hide!


	3. Announcement

_That bastard_, Rogue screamed in her head as she followed the group of people down the halls of the mansion. The students had been allowed to disperse, most likely to cause trouble, but Emma felt that dinner should be an adults only affair tonight. The students were going to be inhaling pizza in the rec room.

Rogue was silent as the tour was given, preferring to stew in the background. How dare he lay his hands on her! Who did he think he was?

_A scorned lover_, a voice piped up in the back of her head.

_Oh, shut up_. Rogue yelled back, projecting enough to get Betsy's attention. Raising an eyebrow, Betsy slowed down enough to drop back the ten feet Rogue was keeping from the group.

"Somethin' wrong luv?"

"No, why?"

Betsy smiled and studied the attractive man her friend was glowering at. "Cause if you glare any harder then that fine specimen of humanity is going to die."

"Ah don't know what you're talking about," Rogue said, but she did pointedly look elsewhere than Gambit.

Betsy was concerned. Rogue was projecting enough that even polite ignorance wasn't going to keep the non-telepaths from noticing the anger radiating from her. Gently holding Rogue's arm, Betsy pulled her back as the group turned a corner, leaving the two alone in the hall with some semblance of privacy.

"Tell me what's wrong, luv?"

Rogue sighed. "You know how Warren was mad at me when we first got here?"

"Yeah, something about you cheating on him."

Rogue growled. "Ah didn't cheat! We were never together! Ah made it clear Ah wasn't marrying him the night after he proposed. But the night he did...Ah was with someone..." Rogue didn't elaborate but lost herself in her thoughts.

Betsy needed no hint to who that "someone" was. "Gambit?"

Rogue, if possible, frowned even more. "Yeah."

"Ahhhh...that explains everything," Betsy said, smiling and nodding.

"Explains what?"

"The projections from the two of you. He's hurt, you're angry, but you're both putting off enough sexual tension to make me want to hunt down Warren. Luv, if that is any indication...why the hell did you ever leave?" Betsy asked.

Rogue sighed and started to walk in the opposite direction of the way the group had gone. She didn't want anyone even catching a whisper of this conversation. "Ah left because Ah loved him."

"Okay, yeah, sure, Luv. Really, tell me why?"

"Ah mean it. Ah loved him. But Ah know him. He's not a settle-down kinda man. He's more the sleep-around kind of man. And that would have killed me. Ah already lived four years wanting him and not having him. Ah wasn't going to do it in again. Ah would've had him physically, in my bed at night. But his heart, his soul, would've eluded me. Ah would never have had peace. So...we had our one night. And Ah left. And Ah don't regret it."

Betsy and Rogue stared each other down. Finally, Betsy broke. "But what if he really loved you?"

"Men don't change, Bets'. Ah wouldn't want to try. So Ah came here, hooked up with Sean and had my own kind of fun."

"Yeah," Betsy snorted, "...with Sean."

"What's the matter with Sean?"

"He's probably as much as a player as Gambit. In fact," Betsy pondered aloud, "he's probably a lot like Gambit."

Rogue laughed and started towards the elevator and safety. "Ah don't know what you're talking about."

Betsy laughed. "Sure you do. From what I've heard, luv, they act a like. All balls and little brains. And from what I've seen they look alike. All tall and lanky, both brunettes, though Sean is a bit more built than Gambit. On the other hand, Gambit has a better face. More angular. Sean is a bit more boy next door to Gambit's devil in a blue suit."

Rogue had just reached the elevator when the X Men and the rest of the faculty turned down another corridor towards it as well. They'd circled around and were now back at where they'd started. "Hey, Rogue!" Sean called out, running ahead of the group to catch the elevator before Rogue got in.

"...course Gambit's got those kick ass eyes, though Sean's aren't to be laughed at either. Nice and deep green, his are..."

"Shut up, Betsy! We've got company," Rogue whispered, elbowing her friend in the stomach just before Sean reached them.

Sean practically slammed into Rogue picked her up and around her hips and throwing her over his shoulder. "GODDAMNIT! Sean! Put me down!"

Sean ignored her and continued carrying her down the hall away from curious watchers, and one jealous one. "I've got to talk to you."

Rogue gave up protesting and sent a rude gesture to the laughing Betsy. "Ah'm gonna kill you."

"Why would you want to do that, lass? You love me!" Sean said, finally reaching the room he wanted. Kicking it open he walked in and deposited her on the floor, eliciting a scream from her and more laughs from the ne'er far away Betsy. Rogue could hear just outside the door, Betsy explaining to the X Men that down here, under the school, the fun never stopped.

"What do you want?" Rogue asked, rubbing her rear where he'd slammed her down.

"It's about the bachelor and bachelorette parties, is everything set up?"

"Yes...Ah've rented the rooms, Ah've rented the strippers, and Ah've got catering down...why did Ah need you again?"

Sean grinned and put down a hand to help her get up. When she grasped it he pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her waist. "'Cause I'm the best man...you know, I've been thinking..."

"Never a good idea. Get a head ache, sugah?"

"No...shut up...All these hot females running around in leather has me thinking...what are you doing later?" Sean grinned lasciviously and despite the attitude Rogue felt a tingle.

"Ah guess Ah'm the lucky girl?"

"You could be screaming my name in a few minutes..."

"A few minutes? How disappointing. Guess Ah shouldn't," Rogue smiled back before pushing him away. "The boat arrives at six p.m. tomorrow...make sure Warren is there...blindfolded and I'll take care of Betsy. Everything else is in place. Now all we got to do is wreak havoc...so to speak."

Sean grinned. "No chance of a little nookie, as you put it?"

"None. Go play with some other ducky," Rogue replied grinning. Sean would find other female companionship while she went to deal with old friends. Old friends who with every evasion by the X-Squad, which was what the new British team had decided on calling themselves, knew that something was up.

Rogue pasted a smile on her face before leaving the room and facing the group. "Who's hungry?"

* * *

Dinner went as well as to be expected. At Rogue's end of the table, where Gambit was surreptitiously seated next to her, the conversation was tense. Betsy tried to ease it but there was no give from either of the two main producers. The only good thing was the empty chair next to Betsy, for Warren had been detained in Britain with business. At least he wasn't there to add to the problems, which Rogue did not doubt that he would. He still had trouble around her. With Gambit there it was a fight waiting to happen. 

On the other end of the table things went better, but not by much. Between Sean's flirting with Jean and Kitty, and Emma's flirting with Scott, the professor fought to send out soothing brain waves, never realizing that bringing rival mutant teams together under one roof might not have been such a good idea.

It was the after dinner coffee and dessert in the study that finally gave Betsy an opportunity to make her announcement. She waited until everyone was settled in. "You know how you guys, except for you professor, think you're here for a wedding?" Betsy started brightly, immediately gathering everyone's attention. While they were distracted Rogue snuggled into her brother's side and mentally prepared herself for the questions.

"We, like, totally are," Kitty said suspicious.

Betsy smiled at her conciliatory and continued. "Well, you are. Just not Rogue's. Mine. I'm marrying Warren. We're in love," Betsy rambled like that for a few minutes but no one was paying attention now.

Kurt looked down at his sister who was laying on him and asked what was on everyone's minds. "Vhy aren't you marrying him?"

Rogue grinned. "'Cause Ah never intended to. Besides, he met Betsy and they're in loooove." Rogue stated with a flourish. "Ah don't mind...he snores."

"Oh, my god! I can't believe you lied to us, Rogue!" Kitty said, outraged.

"Ah didn't! Betsy just omitted her name accidentally from the invitation!" Rogue replied, putting just enough emphasis on accidentally to show that it was no accident at all. Just like that the attention went from Rogue to Betsy.

"Jesus! It was a joke! You'd think you blokes had never heard one!" Betsy yelled after everyone glared at her. "Aren't you happy for me?" Betsy asked with an evil grin.

"Of course, we're happy for you!" Kitty replied, feeling guilty now. She only knew the mutant through Rogue's letters but had liked her nonetheless in person.

Rogue ignored everyone and focused her senses on the man in the shadows near the window. His back was turned and he was behind her but she knew what he was feeling anyways. Rogue had always known what Remy was feeling.

He was angry, so angry that it was a virulent red in her mind when she opened her senses. The little empathy she had crumpled under the weight of it. Rogue felt a tingle of fear. She had never felt such anger outside of herself. Most people had an automatic shut off for rage, but it appeared that she and Gambit were alike in this manner. They both knew what rage was intimately. However, while in the past six months, Rogue's had dissipated, his had grown. And now it was focused solely on her.

Yawning, Rogue settled into the couch and started to drift off. Through half-lowered eyelids she watched as a shadow dipped over her before lifting her. Whispered mumbles and half-explanations combined as she curled into a familiar scent. It was half-brimstone and half-animal-like. It was all Kurt.

With a "bamf" and a flash of fire and smoke, they were in her room. Despite his attentions not to, he had jostled her enough to draw her out of the haze she was in, even if by just a little. "Kurt?"

"Shhh, mein schwiester. Go to sleep," he replied. He brushed a lock of her hair away and gently kissed her forehead. Since Mystique's death and rebirth several years ago the two siblings had only grown closer, until it became as if they'd known of each other forever.

"Why do Ah always mess things up?"

"He still loves you," Kurt said softly, now completely hidden in the shadows of the room and he sat on her desk, a side effect of his mutant abilities. At times, Rogue manifested that ability as well and used it to her advantage.

Rogue laughed softly as she wrapped herself in the cashmere blanket on her bed. "When did he start?"

"He always did. Everyone knew but you. Ve ignored it, and ve discouraged it. Ve all wanted to protect you. I think that in the end, ve did more harm than good."

"Why do you think that?"

"'Cause you left, mein schwiester."

Rogue was almost all the way asleep now. "Ah couldn't stay. He didn't love me."

Kurt shook his head as his sister fell asleep. In the end, it seemed that the X Men's protection had only caused a lot of pain. He left silently, walking out rather than teleporting. The door shut behind him, but a draft remained. It drifted from a slightly open balcony door that opened silently as red eyes glowed in the darkness. They swept over the form on the bed and as she whimpered in her sleep, all his anger drained away.

Gliding over the carpet, he stooped low so that he could look into her face. It was angelic in the low lighting, as if a glow was emitting from within. He kissed her softly on the cleft in her chin, and whispered to the knowing dark, "Je'taime, Rogue. I have always loved you, _ma __douleur_."

* * *

"He loves her." 

The professor rolled himself over to the liqueur cabinet and nodded his head as he poured himself two fingers of scotch. "Yes. He wears it about himself like a worn coat. It's hard to ignore something that is broadcasted so clearly."

Emma sighed and levied herself up onto her desk. "Then why doesn't she see?"

"She chooses not to. Rogue, despite the pretenses, doesn't think she deserves happiness," Xavier explained as he turned to study the woman before him. He hadn't been sure about whether he could trust her when he'd hired her, but now he realized that he'd made a good choice.

Emma nodded knowingly. "The Danvers incident. How is Ms. Marvel?"

"She is recovering. More and more often she is gaining consciousness. Mr. McCoy thinks that in a year she will be recovered."

"You never fully explained to me what happened," Emma remarked casually.

"Two years ago, the X Men and the government were in talks about forming a dual team, with mutants I'd trained and mutants they'd trained. The team who be used to capture mutant criminals, on the idea that only mutants could rightfully pursue other mutants. It was during a test session with my X Men and the government team that an incident happened. During the fighting Rogue had accidentally touched another member of the government team and Ms. Marvel tried to restrain Rogue who at the time was still having small seizures when she absorbed. Ms. Marvel was told to release Rogue but by the time any of my X Men could get close enough the damage had been done.

"Ms. Marvel, or Carol Danvers, was in a coma for six months. When she started to gain consciousness in intermittent periods I spoke with her. She never blamed Rogue, but Rogue took on that guilt anyways. Nothing anyone could say to her could make her let it go. It was one of the many reasons it took so long for her to gain control of her abilities. She was afraid of any lapses, though I must say that you did a much better job with her than I did. Am I to understand that she has almost total control now?"

Emma grinned. "Flatterer. Yes, I have worked with her extensively. Her powers are controlled within a limit. I have also been working with her to control the other powers under her control. It appears that she actually learns to control those often faster than the original owner of them."

"I have a theory on that. I believe that she's actually tapping into their memories and using their knowledge to supplement her own."

"If that's true, then there's no telling how much she really knows about the mutants she's absorbed," Emma replied, not entirely pleased. After all, Rogue had absorbed Emma a number of times during sessions in the Simulation Room (Emma didn't think that Danger Room was appropriate for such an elegant establishment as her own). There was really no telling what the mutant knew.

Xavier nodded and turned to refresh his drink. While his back was turned, he called out to Emma who was lost in her thoughts. "When were you going to inform me?"

Emma looked sharply at Xavier. "Inform you?"

"Of David's return to the island?"

"Ahhhh...who told you?" Emma asked, curious and avoiding the question at the same time. If it had been Rogue, then maybe it was time for Emma to pay the woman a visit and talk about loyalties...and at the same time scan her mind to see what she knew.

"Moira. You allowed her to help you in putting him in stasis."

"Yes, I felt that as the leading scientist at Muir Island Science Lab she would know the most about it. Oh, well. I intended to tell you. Just, never got around to it."

"And the incident? The one that led him to come to you?"

"Ah, the massacre you mean? Of the anti-mutant rally? It was simple, really. He was teaching them a lesson. And while he did, David resurfaced, pushing the Lucas personality into the subconscious. By the time the X-Squad had arrived Lucas and David were fighting for control. Rogue absorbed him, and teleported him back here. Within a few minutes I'd put him in a temporary stasis, and a day later in a more stable one."

"And you felt no need to inform me?"

"No. I had handled the situation."

Xavier studied Emma. "I feel the need more and more, to exert my control on this facility. Despite appearances, Emma, I am the ultimate power here as well as at the school in Bayville. Perhaps, it's time for you to return with me."

"So you can watch me? Don't trust me, Xavier?"

"Sage has returned to us."

Emma paused in bringing her drink to her lips. "And?"

"She has many interesting things to say."

"Really? You trust a spy, more than you trust me?"

"You were once a 'spy' as well."

"No longer."

"How can I be sure of that?"

Emma pouted. "I promise. Read my mind; tell me if I'm lying."

Xavier concentrated. "You are not lying...but you are hiding something."

"Aren't we all?"

Emma concentrated as well. Xavier stared blindly for a few seconds before wilting a bit. "I find that I'm tired. We will talk more later."

"Yes, sir. Good night, Xavier." Emma waited until Xavier was gone to pick up the telephone and press one of the speed dial buttons. "Sebastian? He's getting suspicious."

"We have less than a day to go. Hold your resolve," a voice replied, not even bothering to ask who was suspicious. He watched the island. He knew who she spoke of.

"And if someone pick the plans from my mind? What then?"

"Someone who?"

"We have two...no...three of the most powerful telepaths on the island right now. Jean Grey, Professor Xavier, and Rogue, who has been suspicious of me from day one. Ms. Grey is suspicious, now as well. I felt her probing my intentions earlier tonight."

"Maybe you shouldn't have been flirting with her boyfriend of five years then."

"He's attractive. I couldn't help myself."

Sebastian laughed. "Do your job and I'll give him to you when this is over with. How is Lucas holding up?"

"He is keeping his temper in check right now, but he is as anxious as me. We leave the island at six in the evening. I predict we'll be back by midnight. Will you be in place by then?"

"I'll be ready. You make sure you are as well."

The phone clicked when Sebastian hung up, and Emma replaced it on it's receiver. She brought her own glass of scotch to her lips and toasted. "To the X Men. May they fall from grace...violently."

* * *

HI! Yes...I know...weddings in the X-verse never go off without a hitch...warning...LEMONAGE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! And for those of you who don't know what that means, let me explain. 

Lemon-full-on sex...foreplay, play in general, and penetration

Lime-foreplay...general play...no all the way

So...I hope we enjoy ourselves! I know I do.

Thriller-I swear to God I love you. You inspire me and make me laugh all the time. ANYONE READING THIS! LOOK UP THRILLER! HER STORIES ARE AWESOME!

Sam Shields-Smoking kills.

Nettlez-I hope I adequately explained the terminology up there. If you want a fuller list of terms and definitions I recommend going to adultff and looking in their faq section...they have like a million terms.

The-Dragonlugia-I'm glad you enjoy. This is actually my first fic of this type/rating. I'm glad peeps are liking it. PS what an interesting name you have.

ishandahalf-I thought Magneto teaching ethics was hilarious too! It made me giggle. Sometimes I crack myself up.

Remylover- YES, MA'AM! UPDATE! FRONT AND CENTER!

Kiszy-Explanation above! ;)

Musical Chaos- I love your name. My reviewers always have the best names.


	4. Liaison

The party was in full swing, with the music pumping and people halfway to shitfaced. Rogue had taken Emma's suggestion and booked two rooms at the Hellfire Club, an almost exclusive country club on the mainland that specialized in weddings, engagement parties, and things of that sort. After blindfolding the happy couple and using all the mutants' collective powers to keep everything a secret, the two parties, groom's and bride's "last night single" parties, separated and converged into two separate rooms. It was more like a dual room, with two mirrors in the connecting wall. Each was a two-sided mirror, with one showing the girls into the boys' room and just out of sight one showing the boys into the girls' room. It had been specially designed for bachelorette and bachelor parties, and Rogue was happy that she'd booked it. Of course, in a few minutes the boys wouldn't be so happy that Sean had let Rogue do everything.

Thinking of her plans made Rogue giggle evilly and Betsy took notice. "What are you laughing at, luv?" Betsy was swaying on her stool, one of the few who were already full-on drunk. As designated driver, Rogue wasn't touching alcohol. Not that she minded. She was getting a lot of good black mail material tonight.

"Ah'm thinking of my dastardly plan."

Kitty laughed from where she was sipping her cosmopolitan and ogling Piotr through the mirror, though he didn't know it. "What are you, like, planning?"

"Well..." Rogue listened as a slight bell-like jingle started coming closer. "Y'all are about to find out."

All twenty of the ladies, some mutants, some human, and mostly young, turned to the door to watch a tall, muscled man saunter in. He was dressed in a black cowboy outfit. The bell sound had been his spurs turning. Betsy's mouth dropped open as she took in his dark hair, deep tan, and obvious...large accoutrements.

"Oh, my god! Is he what I think he is!" Betsy asked, slightly drooling. The rest of the girls mimicked her actions, though Jean struggled to keep her composure.

Rogue stood and moved behind the stripper, nicknamed James the Gunslinger, and laughed. "Ah introduce James...our entertainment."

James grinned in a lascivious manner and caused a few of the girls, and Betsy's mother, to swoon. He set his radio on the bar and pushed play. Kid Rock's "Cowboy" started to play, and like that the feeding frenzy began. James pulled off his jacket, revealing his wife beater and oiled up skin. Unable to resist Rogue teasingly rubbed her hand down his chest. Kitty screamed in delight, and on the other side of the wall, the boys took notice.

For the most part Warren and Scott had ignored the mirror, preferring to keep their minds on the game. When the boys who had been looking yelled, they decided to take a look. Leaving their cards where they lay, the two joined Kurt and Remy at their mirror. Through it, they watched as Jean slipped a twenty into one of James' "guns" and laughed.

"I'm not sure I like this," Scott said, watching as his girlfriend shook her breasts at the stripper, who by now had removed his shirt and was working on the pants.

"I know I don't," Warren replied. He elbowed Remy and nodded towards the spectacle. "You know...that would be a good profession for you."

"Haha, you're so funny, mon ami," Remy replied sarcastically, his eyes not on the male stripper but on Rogue who was edging out of the room. He turned on impulse and decided to follow. Before he could get out of the room, a brightly colored obese woman stepped in. Needless to say, Remy froze. "Merde."

"What-" Warren turned and likewise froze.

"This the Worthington bachelor party?" The woman asked, her voice deep and husky.

Remy smiled, suddenly figuring out what was going on. "Oui, chère. Dis be Warren, de groom!" Remy slapped Warren on the back and propelled him towards the older stripper.

The woman grinned and plopped her own radio down, which started blaring Tommy Lee's "Get Naked". With a laugh, the rest of the boys forced Warren to sit. The woman was hilarious, making jokes as she danced her way around Warren and teased the other boys. In the corner, Sean hid his head and cursed Rogue. He'd said to get a hot stripper...

Rogue passed by the door at that moment and laughed at the sight. Warren was blushing as the stripper, whose name was Mary Jane, shoved her enormous breasts into his face and jiggled. "Well...isn't that interesting?" She asked in her husky Southern voice. Laughing she walked away, but she had grabbed Remy's attention again and he followed.

Rogue didn't notice and continued towards the restroom. James' greasy chest had left her hand all icky and she hadn't wanted to wipe it off in front of the group. They were way too drunk and having too much fun. Rogue just wanted a sober second to her sober self.

Behind her, Remy followed in the darkness, his red eyes following every movement of her silky slip dress. It was bright red and meant to grab attention. By the way she'd been flirting with Sean on the way over, he wasn't sure she meant it to grab his, but it had and now she had to face the consequences.

Entering the ladies room, still oblivious, Rogue quickly washed her hand and was drying it when she glanced in the mirror, just in time to watch the Cajun slip in. He stood there for a second, his eyes scathing as they glanced over her figure. Outside, music from both rooms echoed down, now a mix of Akon's "Bellydancer" and some nameless Latin tune. In the restroom, it was silent.

Rogue set down the towel, but refused to turn to him. "What?"

"You look good, chère."

"Ah know."

Remy walked towards, Rogue, and every step made something tighten in her abdomen, putting her on a tight rope with very little balance. "You afraid?"

Rogue laughed but fell silent as the line of his body met her's. "Of you? Never."

Remy passed his hand down her hair and settled it on her hip, gripping it and pulling her tight against him. "You should be."

He sniffed at her neck before nipping her ear. Keeping one hand on her hip, he slid the other around and fingered her long necklace where it lay between her breasts. The low neckline caused the necklace to slip inside her dress and his fingers followed. As his velvet digits rubbed over the top of her breasts, she gasped and jerked against him.

"What are you doin', Swamp Rat?" Rogue said breathlessly. His hand was holding her tightly at her waist, having slipped up there when she'd jerked. It had pulled up her already mini dress and she was now flashing her thigh highs.

"Remy's doin' what he's wanted to for six months, cher...why'd you leave me?" He demanded in a suddenly serious voice. Rogue caught his eyes in the mirror as his hand finally left her cleavage, only to slide down her stomach to settle over her pelvis.

"Ah had to."

Remy shook his head and gripped her tighter. In the soft light of the mirror his eyes burned liked flames and Rogue answered those flames with cool eyes. It infuriated him that she could be so cold to him after all they'd been through. "Give me a real answer, Rogue."

Remy slid his hand lower, so that it was now over the small strip of cloth she was calling underwear. He could feel the heat she was projecting through the lace and it called to him, stirring him to life in his boxers and making said hand shake just a little. He used the tips of his fingers to rub gently at her, making her whole body shake.

"We can't do this, Remy!" Rogue gasped aloud as she slid her arms back around his neck and pulled him close. He smiled into her hair and pulled his hand away. Rogue wanted to scream in frustration. He had haunted her dreams for six months, with the reality of having him and leaving him being far worse than never having him at all. Who ever had said that to love and lose was better than never loving at all had never been fucked by a Cajun. Memories would be her downfall, Rogue knew, aching for Remy as she was and he'd barely touched her.

"We can, Rogue," Remy moaned into her hair and he pushed the dress up further and exposed the pearly globes of her ass to him, left bare by the thong, and press his erection against her. "We are."

Remy pushed Rogue forward so that she was bent at the waist, her lower body still in contact with his, but her upper body leaning over so much that she was about to spill out of her top. He watched as she struggled for air, causing her chest to heave and draw his attention. In reaction, he unconsciously rubbed himself against her, feeling her heat soak into his crotch area with every movement.

Remy was enjoying this set up so much so that he didn't hear the steps coming that way until they were a few feet away. He jerked Rogue up and pulled her into a stall with him scant seconds before two of the ladies came in. Before Rogue could object, he'd wrapped his arms around her and had his mouth on her's. Finally, she realized that they were no longer alone.

"Wow...that Scott is quite attractive."

Kitty's giggle floated into the air at Emma's words. "Yeah...I swear, every new girl at the academy had a crush on him when they get there. He's pretty devoted to Jean, though. He's never even, like, looked at another girl...well, except for Rogue, but that was before Jean."

Emma scoffed. "Rogue? Well...Sean liked her well enough. Where did she go anyways?"

Remy scowled at a mention of Scott and Rogue in the same sentence at looked down at the woman he had pressed against the stall. Outside, the women continued to chat as they caught their breath and freshened their make up.

Rogue looked so shell-shocked as they stood there that he couldn't resist a kiss. Of course, the kiss led to touching and within seconds, Remy had her against the stall with her legs around his waist. Her skirt was bunched up around her own waist and the small thong was no protection against the roughness of his jeans. He grinded against her, eliciting a small sound that delighted him to no end. Still, the duo outside took no notice, having been laughing when Rogue had squeaked.

Remy suddenly had an evil idea occur to him. He unzipped his pants and felt his erection fall out and hit that throbbing area of Rogue's anatomy. She gave him a sharp glance and nodded to the door, which while locked, gave no protection against noise. He merely grinned and ripped away her underwear, causing her to jerk against him and make him moan.

"Did you hear that?"

Emma sighed. "Hear what?"

"A noise, obviously." The two girls froze and went silent, just as Remy started to slide his way home into Rogue. Her mouth was open and she was gulping air but Remy could tell that she wanted to moan. Silently laughing, he began to move in and out, slowly, torturing his chère as she tried to move, but between him and the wall she had nowhere to go. Remy started to move faster, not caring that a soft smacking sound carried as he moved.

Rogue gasped and bit her lip. Remy was doing things to her, coiling a wire tighter and tighter inside her until she was so tight that her heels were drawing blood were they wrapped around his waist. Remy covered her mouth with his hand as he slammed into her, causing her eyes to slam open and her mouth to open in a silent scream.

"I don't hear anything. You're drunk," Emma explained as she hurried from the restroom, all too aware of what was going on since she was a telepath. Kitty followed, doubtful of what she'd heard and hurried back for the encore performance of James. Inside the restroom, Remy replaced his hand with his mouth and continued to fuck Rogue.

He was slamming into her so hard that her ass was making slapping sounds as it hit the wall behind her. With a pull of his strong arms, he'd snapped one of the strings holding her dress up and had pulled it down to tug at her breasts with a free hand. As Rogue convulsed around him, Remy expected to blow but was pleasantly surprised when he continued to go strong.

Tired of hitting the wall behind her, Rogue placed her feet on the wall opposite, trying to gain some leverage. She got a little leverage with one foot on top of the paper dispenser, but the other kept slipping and causing her to slide down the wall, only to be pulled up again by Remy.

Sensing the problem, he took care of it by pulling said leg up and over his shoulder. Then it became a whole different ball game. He was hitting that spot, the one that made any girl dissolve into a puddle of water. Rogue didn't dissolve but Remy couldn't really tell through all the hot wet he was thrusting into.

Things were getting hot in that stall, and it wasn't just the temperature. What had started out as a game had turned into a desperate attempt by both to mend something that was broken.

Rogue gripped Remy's shoulder as she feared for her sanity. She was seeing stars and everyone of them was laughing at her as she screamed for Remy to fuck her harder. He obliged and started to plunge into her without mercy. The sounds of their lovemaking echoed in the small space, with every small moan and sigh driving Remy to possess Rogue with everything he had.

The walls of the stall were shaking and they were both so slick with sweat that keeping leverage was getting hard. Remy showed no sign of letting up however. For five minutes, then ten he kept moving inside her, through several orgasms of her own until it seemed like they'd been together in that restroom forever.

Already sore from hitting the wall, Rogue was beginning to chafe from the constant movement, not to mention the feel of his jeans on her sensitive inner thighs. She was gripping Remy to her and he was grunting in her ear, as much lost to the sensations as she. She could barely see his face but what she saw was anger so large that it was rage, and a sadness, and it was the sadness that hit her hardest.

Rogue put both of her hands on his face and pulled it close to her's. She spread kisses all over it as he slowed down, not cumming but growing tired as she was, too. "Remy...baby...its okay...Ah love you...Ah need you...please..."

That was all it took. With a jerk and a loud moan, Remy shot into her one last time, and came, causing her to orgasm again. They held each other like that for a few minutes, both of them exhausted.

"Did you mean it, chère?"

Rogue raised her heavy-lidded eyes and stared at him in question. "Hmmm?"

Remy slammed his hand into the wall beside her face and woke her up. "Do you love me, Rogue?"

"Yes...Ah always have," Rogue stated, completely sure of her feelings, just as she had been six months ago. It had never been her feelings that she questioned...it had always been his. Even now, in a restroom at her ex-boyfriend's bachelor party, with Remy still deep inside of her and his seed on her thighs, she wasn't sure what Remy felt. It was this situation that she'd always sought to avoid.

"Why'd you leave? Why'd you leave me if you loved me?"

Rogue set her head against his shoulder and pulled him close. "Ah left because I loved you."

Remy shook his head. "No...dat's not an answer."

Rogue pushed Remy away and waited until he'd set her down to speak. "It's the right answer."

She picked up her thong, but it was too torn to wear. Sighing she opened the stall and started to leave. Then she caught sight of herself in the mirror. She looked liked she'd been ravished. There were whisker burns on her face and chest, and the sexy, but sweet dress she'd put on mere hours ago was ruined. One strap was broke, it was wrinkled, and there were small stains on the hem. Her hair fell around her face in careless curls, and her make up was smeared. Behind her, Remy didn't look much better.

"What do you see, when you look at me?"

Remy caught her eyes in the mirror, his red against her green. "Now?" She nodded. "I see de woman I love, I see my work on you like a visible mark on your skin." Remy wrapped his hand around her neck and drew her close, her back to his front, mirroring how this entire situation had started. He ran a finger down her neck, stopping on each of the small hickeys he'd placed there. "Dese are my marks. I made dem. Dey means dat you are mine."

Rogue sighed, and asked the one question she'd been thinking for four fucking years. "Do you love me?"

Remy stared into her tearing eyes and didn't look away. "Yes. I have always loved you, chère. Since de day I took you home to mon père."

Rogue smiled bitterly. "Ah didn't know. How could Ah? It doesn't matter."

Rogue started to leave, but Remy's steely grip on her wrist wouldn't let her. "What do you mean, it doesn' matter? It matters to Remy, damnit!"

"Ah can't go back to who Ah was six months ago. Ah won't."

Remy smiled, and it was bright and shiny and mesmerized Rogue. "I don' want you to, chère." He rubbed away the tear that had fallen from her eye and gently brought her close. "I come here. I stay with you."

"You goin' to stay with me? What makes you think Ah want you?"

Remy grinned, but it wasn't gentle or soft. "What makes you t'ink you have a choice?"

Rogue started to protest but his lips were on her's and something momentous was happening. Things were righting themselves in the universe and somewhere Fate was taking notice. Remy didn't let up but kissed Rogue until she stopped protesting and was holding on to him just as tight.

"You wanna blow dis joint, chère? Go find somewhere private?"

Rogue smiled through her tears and nodded. "Yeah, sure. Sounds good."

Before they left, Remy threw his jacket over her shoulders. Instead of saying good bye, the couple snuck out the back door. After all, they wouldn't be missed and it was still several hours until the club would close and the parties would be over. The duo wanted some time alone in the house before then. Little did they know as they stared at each other on the boat ride over that the house wasn't as empty as they thought.

* * *

YOWL! LIKE A FOX! Yeah, baby! Our fav couple is back together, and despite still needing to have a good long talk, they're on their way to a happy ending. Only a couple more chapters left, and don't worry! That pesky plot thing is so not lasting long...it just needs to work itself out a little!

Once again...check out my buddies Thriller and Eileen Blazer! They write some of the best stuff on site, though they're on opposite ends of the writing spectrum...with Thriller being naughty and smutty fluffly...and Eileen with her plotted out intricate fictions...wow...I love them both...

For my readers:

**IvyZoe:** I actually felt the exact same way. I've always hated it when FF writers make her weak and sappy. My girl is strong!She don't let no man walk all over her! And she ain't celibate...why be? She spent all her horny teen years being untouchable...she had to get even with the rest of the people in the world.

**thriller:** Aww...I'm sorry. I know how you feel. I've had a couple dogs put down because of old age or disease. It's a horrible thing to go through. You have my sympathy. And on a side note, I actually started writing and publishing a sequel to _Time and Time Again_, but I couldn't get into it, and as any sequel would have to be as long as if not longer, I decided to put it off. I'm contemplating going back though. I would tweak somethings, and probably revise TATA before doing so, so if I did, it'll be later.

**ishandahlaf:** LOL...I love your reviews, you make me laugh...so, don't worry! That plot problem isn't one for long...but all my stories, even fluffy ones have to have a plot/conflict of some sort. Besides, they're X Men! Without conflict they fade and die! So, here's your update...quick as a bunny on crack.

**Musagirl 15: **LOL...you read _Traitors_, too? I'm glad you enjoyed it. It was one of thefirst fics that I ever wrote.

**Selene:**I'm glad you liked _Lock and Key_. Ironically, I totally was going to do a sequel after I finished it, but by the time I did finish it I had become a hard core ROMY shipper and everytime I would try to write it, Warren came out possessive jerk-ish and Remy like a saint. I liked the way Rogue and Warren were at the end and I decided that any sequel I wrote would destroy that. So, I apoligize, but I seriously doubt there's going to be a sequel. I love that you liked it, though.

**Special thanks to everyone else, who love, like, or are addicted to the story (you know who you are): Angel Himura, GWFreak 315, Le Diable Blanc, Chica De Los Ojos Cafe, and Nettlez. All your comments and reviews were welcomed and cherished.**


	5. Conflict

Okay, so...I'm thinking this is the second to last chapter...yeah, that sounds good...once again...Much love to my two fav ROMY authors...**Thriller** and **Eileen Blazer**. Me and Thriller are two peas from the same pod, so you like me, you'll like her!

* * *

They walked up the hill silently, neither knowing what to say. Sideways glances and small brushes of touch were all they communicated with. It was awkward, almost unbearably so. Finally, Rogue broke the silence.

"So...nice night."

Remy smiled. "Dat's de only t'ing you can say, chère?"

"Well, Ah didn't think, nice fuck sounded right."

"Dat all it was?" Remy asked, lightly grasping her wrist and pulling her to face him. After the "incident" in the Hellfire Club it was almost gentle of him.

"Ah thought we settled this?" Rogue asked, evading the question.

"It ain' gonna be settled 'til you tell me how you feel, Rogue."

She avoided his eyes, not wanting to see what was there. "And how do you think Ah feel?"

Remy nuzzled her cheek as he pulled her closer. "I can only know what I feel."

"And that is?"

"Je'taime."

"Ah don' speak French."

"Insufferable woman..."

"Ah love it when you sweet talk..."

"I love you, Rogue."

"Ah know," Rogue smiled and started for the door. Remy stared at her before following.

"And you?"

"And me, what?"

"Your feelings?"

Rogue turned, but she was no longer amused. "Ah love you, too. But Ah've loved you for a long time. Doesn' really mean anything."

Remy scowled. "Means somet'ing to me."

"So? It didn't mean anything a year ago. Two? Didn' mean anything then."

Remy shrugged. "So I was stupid. You hold it agains' me?"

"Yes."

"You wound me," he explained mockingly.

They both stopped outside of the front door. Things were quiet, almost too much so. All the students had been sent over to the lab for the night. They were having a huge video-fest in honor of the wedding. It wouldn't end until tomorrow morning, though Rogue doubted anyone would stay up all night. She remembered the sleepovers at the Institute. Despite everyone saying they wouldn't, everyone was asleep before dawn.

"Ah bet."

"Seriously, chere. What we gonna do?"

"Ah'm not gonna do anything. Ah'm here, and Ah'm staying. Ah like it here, Remy. And nothin' you say is gonna change my mind."

"And if I say, maybe, I come here? Become a teacher?"

Rogue laughed. "What are you gonna teach, Swamp Rat? How to steal?"

Remy grinned. "Only hearts."

"That's comforting."

"Chère..."

The door exploded. Wooden shards went flying and had not Rogue been closer, they'd have shot straight through Remy. As she felt the slight stinging sensations, Rogue swore. Remy had flown backwards, but thanks to her powers she hadn't. Steady as a rock, she was.

Rogue turned to look into the darkened foyer and saw three figures there. One, a male, was dressed in archaic clothing. The other two were both women, dressed in black outfits that seemed more like lingerie than clothing.

"Hi! Ah'm Rogue. You're in my house."

The man laughed and stepped forward into the light. He was attractive, with a ruggedly handsome face and an obviously strong body. "And you're early. We weren't quite ready for you. Oh, well. We'll improvise."

He gestured to one of the women, and she stepped forward. The woman was tall, with pale skin and sable hair. She started to chant in a foreign language and there, in the middle of a foyer, opened a portal of some sort. Out of it spilled demons. Not imitation demons, like her brother, but real demons. As in from hell, demons.

Rogue took a step backwards out of instinct and watch as more and more demons spilled out. At her feet, Remy stirred.

"Wha's goin' on?"

"We're bein' attacked, Swamp Rat. Get up."

He rose and stood next to Rogue. Suddenly, the demons stopped rising from the portal and attacked. Rogue tried to throw up a telepathic shield, but something was interfering with her powers. She couldn't use her own or anyone else's. Within seconds the demons were upon them. Without her powers to help, Rogue panicked. She threw her arms in front of her face and waited for them to hit her. Behind her, Remy pulled his bo staff and prepared to fight it out.

They didn't. Rogue slowly lowered her arms and found her self in a bedroom set for seduction. It had large windows with curtains that were moving in the breeze, and a large antique bed in the center of the room. There was nothing else, no furniture, no lamps, but the bed was lit anyways. In it, a man was kneeling, naked. Rogue slowly walked forward, trying to see who it was but unable to make out his features because of the curtains.

Finally, she was within touching distance of the bed and pulled away the curtains. The man who had been in the foyer stared at her. With a jerk, he'd grabbed her hands and pulled her onto the bed with him.

"I could give you everything, Rogue," he said in a husky voice, as he slowly caressed her bare back. Rogue looked down at herself and realized she was covered by only a backless chemise. It was deep blue, so deep it was almost black. Next to it, her skin glowed.

Rogue came back to herself and glared at the man holding her against him, with both of them kneeling on the bed. "Who are you?"

"I am Sebastian Shaw, Black King of the Hellfire Club," he replied with pride.

"Hellfire...you mean the..."

"Yes. The place where all your friends are congregating right now. You've been set up, dear one. Join with me and I promise that no one will be harmed."

Rogue started to struggle, but even here her powers weren't working. "What are you talking about?"

Sebastian laughed. "I intended to take Jean Grey, for she is powerful, but now...I see that you are really more powerful...so many different abilities swirling inside you..." Sebastian dragged his hand down her face and where he touched, she remembered...remembered the first time she'd absorbed someone, the first time she'd done it on purpose, the first time she'd lost control... "Be my Black Queen, Rogue...I could give you the world..."

Rogue tried to shake off the effect he was having. "But...Remy..."

Sebastian flung his hand outward and the curtains drifted away. Rogue looked to where he gestured and saw Remy there, tied to the wall with chains. Demons were scratching at him, ripping pieces of his flesh off. He was still alive though. "See? Even now he's angry with you...he doesn't deserve you...you deserve more...you deserve me..."

Rogue struggled to go to Remy, but Sebastian pulled her back. "If you will not come willingly, I will take you. Choose the more pleasant route, Rogue."

"Chère! Listen to him! Save yourself! You mean nothing to me! You think I would sleep with your teammates and your friends if you did?" Remy asked, anger blazing in his red and black eyes as he stared at Rogue where she was held by Sebastian. Even as he yelled at her, Rogue knew it wasn't him. It wasn't his voice coming out of his mouth. Rogue understood now. Nothing seemed real. There were small inconsistencies everywhere. This wasn't real. It was an illusion.

Rogue started to fight back, this time with her mind. She hacked at the illusion until with a fizzle it broke. She came to herself and found that she was being held by one of the women. Apparently, when the door had blown open, the telepath of the group had jumped into their heads and perpetuated the illusion. With a mental slap, Rogue forced her out.

Across the room, Sebastian looked up when Lady Mastermind screamed. Rogue had used her super strength to throw the woman out the window and into the sea. Then she turned her anger to the Black King.

Rogue rose and barely spared a glance to Remy. He was still unconscious, but at the moment that was the safest place for him. "Why are you doin' this?"

"I'm doing it because I can," Sebastian replied, as they circled one another, each gauging the other.

"You're a mutant?"

"Yes."

"What can you do?"

"My dear Rogue, wouldn't you like to know?"

They attacked, with Rogue dodging his punches and landing a few of her own. They had no effect other than to energize him. Calling on Juggernaut's powers, she slammed her fist into his chest, expecting it to send him flying. However, it felt like she was slamming a pillow for all the force she put into it.

Rogue jumped back and tried to catch her breathe. He just laughed. Rogue finally got it though. He was absorbing the force of her punches. It was time for a new attack. Rogue calmed herself and all her emotions before facing her opponent again. Just as he lunged at her, she released that emotion, calling Storm's power to her and sending Sebastian sailing through a window with all the wind of the arctic. Even as he soared into the air, a lightning bolt was ringing down, singing him and while not killing him, she hoped at least winding him enough to let the others get here. There was no doubt that he would be back. The worst ones always were.

Rogue finally turned to Remy, only to see the last remaining invader standing there. The woman had a knife poised above Remy's heart. "There's no point to doin' that. Ah'm not gonna hurt you. You're already beat."

"No, Rogue, he's beat. I am still strong," the woman said with vehemence as she pressed down harder with the knife, drawing blood.

"No, you are gonna be beat in a minute if you don't back up off my man."

"What, you're going to hurt me? The Black Queen?"

Rogue laughed. "Aww...really? Cause old boy out there just asked me to be his Black Queen."

The Black Queen's evil smile faltered. "Lies."

"Oh, no...why would Ah lie about that?"

"You seek to divide my loyalties."

"No," Rogue explained, "Ah seek to distract you...and look it worked!" Rogue had telepathically picked up a chair and with one mental command sent it flying into the woman's back.

Under the impact, though, the woman flew forward and over Remy, but leaving the knife impaled in him. Rogue stared in shock, before flying to his side. "Oh, baby! Ah'm sorry, Ah didn't mean to, Ah was trying to get her away!"

Rogue touched his chest and his face, but he didn't wake. At the front door, the X Men and the X Squad walked in laughing, only to freeze at the carnage. Scott, ever the leader, took charge instantly. "What happened here, Rogue?"

"We were set up! Please! Remy's hurt!" Rogue pleaded. Jean, the only one with medical expertise, knelt next to Rogue. With gentle fingers she studied the wound and the blade still in.

"I need to get him in the OR immediately. Kurt, teleport us to the lab," Jean commanded. As the trio bamf-ed away, Rogue rose with her lover's blood on her hands. There was only one person who could have betrayed them like this.

"Emma!"

The blonde smiled impishly. "Yes?"

Rogue shook with fury. "You did this."

Emma nodded. "Yes. I did."

"Did you think..."

"Do not worry, Rogue," the professor interrupted as he wheeled himself to the front of the group. "I have prepared for this eventuality. I was never sure that I could trust Emma, you see? It's one of the reasons I asked you to transfer here." Xavier gestured and Warren grasped one of Emma's arms, Betsy the other. "She's going to be put into stasis, right next to my son, who I put in there earlier without her knowledge."

"Proteus? You knew he was here?"

"Yes. If I had not taken action earlier today, I doubt you'd have been able to hold off long enough for us to arrive."

Rogue became extremely calm with his words, and all who knew her knew that that didn't mean the anger was gone. Now, she was thinking, and that could be more dangerous. "You knew? You knew she was going to do this?"

Xavier nodded, not realizing the danger. "I took precautions."

Rogue smiled grimly. "And Remy? What about him?"

"He was unexpected. I never anticipated his coming along. He changed the plan."

Rogue nodded. "Okay, Ah'll give you that...but if he dies...Ah'm taking it out of your hide, Professor." Rogue walked away and left everyone gaping after her.

The professor smiled. "She's gotten so lively since moving here. It's quite refreshing."

* * *

Enjoy! Last chapter...is next! Soon! Be warned!

Onto my readers:

**The Dragonlugia, le Diable Blanc, andShannan**: I told you guys you were addicted...when this story ends you're going to end up in withdrawel or something...oh, well...you could read the new JLU fic I've started...

**IvyZoe:** Totally! I could just imagine a drunk Jean getting rowdy with the stripper...it's the good girls that get the wildest at parties...

**Ishandahalf:** I hope you like how the "plot" played out...I told you it wasn't a real plot...I'm just using it to resolve the ROMY thing...they need conflict...without it, it's too quiet...

**Thriller:** I've updated...it's time for you to! And you're right, you're so not the only smutty one here...but I'm smutty everywhere...so...yeah...HI!

**Kizsy:** I'm glad you got all tense...I never know what my readers are feeling...well...wait...this is an Mature Fic...so I'm almost sure what they're feeling...eeww...so don't wanna go there...

**And special thanks to everyone else who read and/or reviewed: Shaishe, Remylover, Musagirl15, and Chica De Los Ojos Cafe! Everyone is so awesome for reviewing and with such loving comments!**


	6. Wedded

Wow...last chapter! Wow...I'm so shocked...I think this is the best short story I've ever done! Well, at least, that's what my wonderful reviewers are telling me! Smooches to everyone who has me on alert and this story! I'm grateful that you all loved it! So...onwards we go...

As always, dedicated to **Eileen Blazer** (should she ever update...yes, that was a hint) and **Thriller**...who did update! And I love her for it! Both of these writers are almost as good as me...lol...j/k! They're both waaay better...

And on that note, the song that you absolutely MUST listen to as a soundtrack for this chapter (there's actually a song that I listen to for every story I write, I just rarely mention it), back to the point, the soundtrack song for this chapter is Damien Rice's (my future husband) _Insane_. Absolutely wonderful song that I couldn't stop listening to while I wrote this. Listen to that and you will know what inspired the finale chapter of _Little Death_!

* * *

Damien Rice's_ Insane_

_Should I speak?  
Should I bother shaking hands?  
Am I weak If I leave it as it stands?  
I've submerged  
And I've surfaced with the blame  
I guess I'm no good, I guess I'm insane_

Should I go, if she calls out my name?  
And if she bleeds, should I wipe up the stain?  
And if I'm low, can I drown in this rain?  
I guess I'm no good, I guess I'm insane

And I hate when you say  
That I never fight for you  
Sometimes you breathe  
All over my scar  
And you always end up  
Closer than close  
That's where I give in

Should I confess  
The actions of a hand  
In my mind  
I'll betray you once again  
Why should I climb?  
What is there to gain?  
This is no good  
This is insane

And I hate when you say  
That I never fight for you  
Sometimes you breathe  
All over my scar  
And you always end up  
Closer than close  
That's whenre I give in

You're taking, you're taking  
You're taking me down  
You're taking, you're taking  
You're taking me down  
And you always end up  
Closer than close  
That's where I give in

**

* * *

****Six Months Later

* * *

**

Shadows moved over the walls, a couple so entwined into each other that they didn't notice the beautiful sunrise, or the call of the birds outside their window. So lost in each other, that the only things they felt were sensations and love. Intense, blinding love. Love so deep that neither felt they could breathe another breath without one another. So deep that the merest touch of flesh was enough to have them shaking in need. So deep and so big was their love that they'd finally surrendered to it and stopped running for the first time in their lives.

She felt him stir on top of her and her arms automatically wrapped around his shoulders, refusing to allow him to move. He was too heavy to stay there, but she welcomed the weight of him, recognizing it for what it was, a gift.

He concentrated on the skin between neck and shoulder, that spot that caused her the most pleasure as sensitive as it was. He nuzzled at it, before nipping lightly, eliciting a gasp and stretching shiver from her. He knew all her spots.

"Do you know what people call an orgasm, chère?"

Rogue laughed. "Yes, Ah do."

"Tell me, Rogue," he whispered on her skin, refusing to move, covering her with his body. As the cool morning air drifted in from the sea, she squirmed, but was well used to his tricks.

"They call it _petit morte_."

Remy nuzzled at her cheek until she looked him into his eyes, his mesmerizing red on black eyes. "And what does it mean?"

"It means," Rogue started, gasping as he began to move against her, grinding his pants-clad hips against her's. She started again. "It means little death."

Remy laughed against her skin and Rogue relished the sensation. "Would you die for me, chère?"

Rogue became serious for a moment. "Ah did. Everyday, Rem'."

Remy responded in kind. "Whose fault was it?"

Rogue scowled. "Mine...but Ah still blame you."

Remy levied himself up over her, his hips still in contact but most of his weight supported on his arms. "Don' blame me, chère. I was not de only one avoidin' dis."

Rogue smiled and traced her fingers on the small pink scar on his chest. "Ah know. Ah'm not anymore...but still...you asked."

Remy smiled and touched his nose to her's. "I love you, chère."

"You love all women..."

"I love you most."

"Thank gawd for that."

Remy kissed her once, quick and hard. "We got to get going, chère...don' wanna be late."

Rogue smiled as she watched her man walk around their room shirtless. His scar reminded her of how close she'd come to losing him, this time to death. He'd survived, but only recently had he been fully recovered. Funny how a knife in a heart could change how you view the world. "Why do Ah have to wear a dress again?"

Remy grinned into the mirror as he pulled a shirt on. Rogue was lying in bed, covered only in a negligee, sleeping as she had been when he'd barged in to play. "Tradition, chère. Don' blame me. Remy wanted to run away together."

"Kitty would've killed me."

Remy laughed. "Probably, but you wouldn't have to wear dat dress."

"Speaking of which, aren't you not supposed to see me?"

"Remy is all for traditions, chère...but not all of dem."

Just then, a knock came from the door and several women could be heard. It had been Jean's suggestion to have a morning ceremony, and non-morning people as Remy and Rogue were, they were regretting it already.

"You better run, sugah...we're a very superstitious bunch of X Men."

Remy grinned and paused on the window sill, blowing a kiss to Rogue and falling away only seconds before the girls barged in.

"Rogue! You're still in bed? We need to start your make-up and hair and you haven't even taken a shower, yet!" Kitty screeched, as only the maid of honor could. Rogue was proud though, for Kitty hadn't said "like" or "totally" once during that little speech.

"Ah'm going! Ah'm going!" Rogue said, rising and heading for the bathroom.

Jean grinned and noticed something that the other girls had missed. "Hey, Rogue?"

Rogue poked her head back out. "What!"

"I hope it was Remy who left these here?" Jean said with a cat-just-ate-the-bird grin on her face, using an eyeliner stick to lift up a pair of silk red-hearts-on-white boxers.

"Ah don' know what you're talking about...Ah assumed they were Scott's...feisty man that he is..." Rogue replied, struggling to keep a straight face. Finally, with a giggle, she closed the door and started to prepare for the biggest day in her life.

* * *

The ceremony was as beautiful as the laughing and grinning bride and groom would let it be. Set up near a cliff that overlooked the ocean, the coordinators used a small tent to try and shield everyone from the wind. It looked picturesque with all the ribbons and long dresses flowing in one direction thanks to the fierce wind, but it was horrible on the bride. At everyone's urging she'd gone with a semi-traditional wedding dress. It was off-white, off the shoulder, and luscious. It had a small train and a long, almost opaque veil.

Remy had to trust that it was actually Rogue underneath there, but the small glimpse of a Queen of Hearts card tattooed just under her shoulder blades confirmed it for him. With the wind blowing and such a long veil, Rogue was almost choking.

Finally, halfway through the priest's "Love is a fountain..." speech, the couple was tired of the damn veil, which had slapped everyone close enough at least five times. Remy grinned at Rogue as she ripped it off. Now, with her hair tumbling loose around her shoulders and her face flush with annoyance, he recognized his bride.

Ignoring everyone around them, he drew her close and kissed her, one of the back-bending, foot-raising kisses that most romantic comedy movies are all about. The women sniffled, the men coughed and looked away, and the priest stood there in confusion, for he hadn't said "Kiss the bride" yet. The two of them were too into one another to realize that, and with limp fingers Rogue's veil took off into the wind and her flowers fell to the floor. Remy wrapped his hand in her hair and pulled her even closer.

Finally, they eased away to much laughter and applause. Blushing, they indicated for the ceremony to continue.

"Do you, Remy Lawrence LeBeau take this woman, Anna Marie Darkholme, to be your lawfully wedded wife...through thick and thin...richness-"

"Remy do, he does, he does!" Remy replied, interrupting the priest as he brushed his nose against Rogue's, who was still grinning from the kiss.

The priest bustled, but continued. "Do you, Anna Marie-"

"Rogue. My name is Rogue."

The priest sighed. "Do you, Rogue, take this man to be your lawfully-"

"Ah do."

"If there should be anyone present who does not agree that these two should be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest officiated, his eyes glancing around for any takers. Finally, he continued. "I know pronounce you man and wife, you may-...Oh, for God's sake."

Remy and Rogue were already kissing, too impatient to wait for the priest to finish. With a growl, Remy lifted Rogue into the air and spun her around. The audience applauded as the two began to walk down the aisle, wide grins on their faces, and their future more clear to the people on that day than any psychic could see.

With a laugh, Rogue turned at the end and gestured for everyone to be quiet. "Remy and Ah have an announcement and its part of the reason that this wedding had to happen so quickly..."

Kitty laughed. "Yeah, it had nothing to do with, like, Logan threatening to cut Remy open if y'all didn't."

"It doesn't! We were gonna get married, just not this quick!" Remy defended, though he was still slightly hiding behind Rogue as Logan rose with everyone else who had been about to follow the couple.

Rogue elbowed Remy in the gut and spoke again. "Remy and Ah are very happy to tell all our friends, that we are expecting a baby!"

Remy grinned. "Two actually. Remy is very virile."

"Oh, Ah bet."

"Don' need to chere, you know from experience."

"Keep up that lip and you can take that experience and-"

"Remy love his Rogue."

"This Rogue is gonna kick your ass..."

* * *

That is the end! sob, tear I am sad, but I'm also happy. I think I did a good job. So...onto my final reviewer responses!

**Thriller**-My favorite reviewer! I will miss you! I'm focusing on my Star Trek and my Justice League fics...maybe...I've got a new X Men fic in mind, but it'd have to be a lot longer than this...I don't know if I want to commit to that just yet...what am I saying? If I'm not juggling fics, I'm not happy...Anyways...

**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe**-Not unnerving! Much needed! Someone needs to bitch smack the professor in Evo...I swear..he's plain creepy...all wheely and stuff...

**Tinuviel-telcontar**-Wow...your name is funny...and complicated to type...just how I like 'em...Yes, the Hellfire Club are those wig-wearing creepy crawlies who attacked the Phoenix and made her all bad...I love them, though...they're such great additions to any story...

**Ishandahalf**-Quick like a bunny on crack, the story ends...I will miss you and all your drug-addicted bunnies...

**Musagirl15**-LOL...you and your short reviews delight me...they're so easy to respond to, other people make me think, damnit! I don't like thinking...it's cause I'm a blonde...

**The-Dragonlugia**-I'm glad you like it! If things are still confounding you, feel free to email me and I can explain...I know that sometimes I get caught up and don't adequately explain things...one of my many faults...smooches Whatever I can do to help!

**Shannan**-I'm glad you liked that little comment. I was having trouble figuring out how to end the chapter, but I figured the professor wouldn't show fear or anything like that, so I went with a little inane comment that comepletely showed how much Rogue has changed. I liked it. So...what kind of cookie am I getting? And when can I expect it to arrive?

**Horuseye**-Thank you so much on the correction. Damn you, Babelfish! I will drown you! Anyways, thank you...I know who I'm calling next time I need some German translation...and it will be you! I hope you enjoyed the story, bad translations and all!

**Special thanks to everyone else who read and reviewed...or just read...I love you all!**


End file.
